omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shindeki Church
The Shindeki Church is an organization that features in Tatakau Shisho. History The Church of Drowning in God's Grace or the Shindeki Church was a cult that operated in the world who were frequent opponents of the Bantorra Library along with its Armed Librarians. In reality, the Church was an offshoot of the Library and lived secretly in coexistence with them only appearing to orchestrate battles with one another. Both had the singular goal of creating exciting books filled with the experiences of individuals and giving them to 'Heaven'. This was a deeply held secret known only to a few individuals that included the Acting Director of Bantorra Library. Such was the extent of their secret association that the leader of the Shindeki Church was selected from the ranks of the Armed Librarians. A former Meat of the Church by the name of Olivia Litlet would seek out the stolen Yukuyuku in her quest to regain her lost memories. Through its power, she used it to similarly restore the memories of all the Meat within the Shindeki Church despite Hamyuts Meseta attempt to stop her. As a result, the Meat revolved against the Church and fled in large numbers with this being considered a crippling blow to them in the eyes of the Armed Librarians. Around this time, a plot was made to circulate the Cerulean Death that was seemingly stopped by Noloty Malche though this was part of Kachua Binhas's larger plan to infect the wider world with a psychic hatred of the Armed Librarians sparked by Noloty's death. However, the plan was stopped when Enlike Bishile arrived in order to give Noloty's book to Arket that ended the psychic hatred around the world. During this time, Enlike battled Kachua leading to Binhas's death thus ending his plans that nearly destroyed the Shindeki Church. In the aftermath, Bantorra Library selected Minth Chezain to become the new Governor of Paradise and responsible for reforming it to continue its mission. Overview It was the doctrine of the Church that both Man and God were none and the same. As such, humans had one simple duty namely to fulfill their own desires as these were considered acts that glorified God. In terms of organization, the Shindeki Church was led by an individual who took on the title of Governor of Paradise whilst the highest ranked members were the True Men. Below them were the rank and file guards who were simply known as the Mock Men. At the bottom of the hierarchy were individuals simply referred to as Meat who had their memories as well as emotions erased and had bombs implanted in their chests to explode as suicide bombs. Meat were not treated as human beings and handled more like livestock where they were used for a variety of tasks such as human experimentation. A practice adopted by the cult in the creation of more Meat was the abduction of children. Numerous experiments were made by the Church such as the Vend Ruga which was a Meat based weapon. It was actually a golem made of lead but was once human. A motor circuit was inserted in the brain of the subject and it took the form of an automobile dummy typically wearing a trench coat and hat with amazing strength with it being designed as a weapon against the Armed Librarians. They were known to experiment in the use of biological weapons with one such armament being the Cerulean Death virus. At another point, they attempted to unleash the deadly and infectious Dragon Pneumonia on the populace. Members *Kachua Binhas : an elderly male who was once an Armed Librarians and selected the leader of the Church as the Governor of Paradise where he was killed by Enlike Bishile. *Cigal Kulkesa : *Ganbanzel Grove : *Zatoh Rondohoon : *Boramott Meif : Notes *The Shindeki Church were the primary antagonists of the anime series. Appearances *Tatakau Shisho: Category:Organizations